


story of the winter fairy

by leowiththecat



Series: fairy lights series [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, summer fairy haechan, winter fairy taeyong, writer jaehyun
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowiththecat/pseuds/leowiththecat
Summary: Taeyong'un tek amacı, bahar gelip de erimeden önce Haechan'ın hikayesini anlatabilmekti.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: fairy lights series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865992
Kudos: 1





	story of the winter fairy

_İlkbahar perileri ilk nefesiyle birlikte hayata veda eden yeni doğmuş bebeklerdi_

_Yaz perileri çocukluklarını yaşamalarına izin verilmeyen ve vakitlerinden önce ölen yetim çocuklardı._

_Sonbahar perileri kendi canlarına kıymayı göze alacak kadar dünyadan bıkmış ruhlardı._

_Kış perileri ise hayallerine kavuşamamış olan ve yalnızlık içinde ölen kişilerdi._

_Ve Jung Jaehyun Kore’nin en soğuk kışlarından birinde onlardan biriyle karşılaşacak kadar şanslıydı._

Jaehyun kalemini sinirle masaya vurdu ve ardından sandalyesini geriye tekmeleyerek yerinden kalktı. Saatlerdir aynı yerde hareketsiz oturuyordu ve belden aşağısı alarm verecek derecede uyuşmuştu. Birazcık hareket etmeliydi. Nasılsa Tanrı’nın kafasına beyin yerine yerleştirdiği sünger parçası herhangi bir işe yaramıyordu.

Jung Jaehyun ünlü bir yazar sayılabilirdi. Neredeyse her türde yazdığı romanlarıyla edebiyat dünyasında oldukça ünlenmişti fakat yeni kitap yazma sürecinde her yazar gibi o da zorluklar yaşıyordu.

Gerçi o herhangi bir yazardan daha büyük zorluklar yaşıyordu ya… neyse.

Akılda kalıcı ve kolaylıkla yazılabilen konular bulmakla kendi kendine gurur duyan Jaehyun bu kitabı için değil kolaylıkla yazılacak bir şeyler bulmayı herhangi bir konu bile bulamamıştı. Belki de sürekli, durmaksızın kitap yazmaktandı; belki de ilham perileri onu terk etmişti. Sebebi önemsizdi, sonuç olarak Jaehyun’un kaleminden tek kelime bile dökülmüyordu.

İstese klişe bir konuda, sadece satması için bir kitap yayınlayabilirdi fakat gururuna yediremiyordu. Şimdiye kadarki ünü sayesinde yeni kitapları da kolaylıkla çok satanlara girebilirdi ama bu sefer de sanat dünyasındaki ünü lekelenecekti.

İç çekti ve mutfağa ilerledi. Su ısıtıcısındaki su kaynar durumda onu bekliyordu.

En azından sıcak çikolatasını beklemeden, huzurla içebilecekti. Kendi kendine bir aptal gibi güldü. Şu sıralar hayatında yolunda giden tek şey havaların soğuması olabilirdi. Aralık ayına girmek üzere olmalarına rağmen kombiyi yakmamakta diretiyordu. Soğuğu seviyordu, daha doğrusu soğukla birlikte gelen sıcaklığı seviyordu. İçini ısıtan sıcak çikolatayı, üzerine örtündüğü yumuşak battaniyeyi, kalın kıyafetleri seviyordu. Jaehyun’un kış ayına aşık olduğu da söylenebilirdi.

Bardağını sıkıca kavradı ve üzerindeki battaniyeye sarılarak harekete geçti. Çalışma odasından uzaklaşmak, en azından gün içindeki tek huzurlu vaktini salonda geçirmek istiyordu. Gökdelenin tepesindeki evinden dışarıyı izlemeyi sıkıcı çalışma odasına kapanmaya tercih edecekti.

Kendini cama dönük olan koltuğa attı ve bir yudum aldıktan sonra sıcak çikolatasını önündeki cam sehpaya yerleştirdi. Ardından cebinden uzun zamandır eline aldığı telefonunu çıkardı. Ekran aydınlandığında Jaehyun şaşkınlıkla bakakalmıştı. Gece yarısını tam bir dakika geçiyordu. Aralık ayına resmi olarak girmişti.

“Sonunda kış mevsimi geldi. Ne zaman kar yağacağını merak ediyorum. Eğer yakın zamanda yağarsa-“

Cama yapışan soğuk beyazlıklarla Jaehyun’un nefesi kesilmiş, sözleri yarıda kalmıştı. Kar taneleri Seul’ün üzerine ilk dansını yapan bir gelin edasıyla süzülüyordu. Jaehyun arkasına yaslandı ve çikolatasından bir yudum daha alıp gülümsedi.

“Vay be… kış mevsimi, sen benim bu hayatta sen sevdiğim şey olabilirsin.”

“Teşekkür ederim Jaehyun-shi. Siz de benim bu hayattaki- pardon önceki hayatımdaki favori yazarımdınız. Sizinle tanışmak bir onurdur.”

*

Jaehyun göz kapaklarının arasından sızan hain güneş ışığıyla huzursuz bir şekilde uyanmıştı. Başı ve boynu sanki bir darbe almışçasına sızlıyordu. Aptal rüyasını hatırlayarak yüzünü buruştu ve yatağında oturur pozisyona geçti. Bir dakika, yattığı yer yatağı olabilmek için fazlasıyla sertti ve bu sertlik oldukça tanıdıktı. Aldığına pişman olduğu salondaki koltuğunda yatıyordu. Bu koltuğu misafirlerini ağırlamak dışında kullanmazdı, peki neden şimdi burada yatıyordu?

“Jaehyun-shi, galiba sizi şaşırttım. Kabalık ettim, öncelikle size kendimi tanıtmalıydım. Ben-“

Jaehyun arkasından yükselen sesle dengesini kaybederek yattığı yerden düştü. Ağzından kaçan utanç verici çığlığı o anda önemseyemezdi, evine giren bir yabancı vardı!

“Sen de kimsin ve evimde ne işin var?!”

Arkasını döndüğünde nefes kesen güzellikteki çocuğu görmüştü. Hala rüyadan çıkamamış olmalıydı çünkü çocuğun saçları bembeyazdı ve buzdan peri kanatlarına sahipti. Kanatlar birbirinden farklıydı ve dev bir kar tanesinde ancak görülebilecek desenlere sahiptiler.

Jaehyun gördüğü güzellikle bir anlığına afallasa da çabucak kendine gelip ayağa kalktı ve savunma pozisyonuna geçti. Kolunu kırana kadar yani tam olarak bir ay devam ettiği tekvando kursundan aklında ne kaldıysa hatırlamaya çalışıyordu ve çok başarılı olduğu da söylenemezdi.

Karşısındaki genç adam sakin bir şekilde gülümsemeye devam etti. Onun bu soğukkanlı haliyle Jaehyun daha da korkmuştu. Bu çocuk çılgın fanlarından biri olmalıydı. Sırtına neden o garip şeyleri takmıştı bilmiyordu ama kesin garip bir fantaziydi.

“Sözümü kesmeseydiniz size zaten kendimi tanıtacaktım. Ben Lee Taeyong ve bu yılın kış perisiyim. Size yeni kitabınızda yardım etmek için geldim. Yukarıda, ilhama ihtiyaç duyduğunuzu haber aldığım anda gitmek için ilk ben gönüllü oldum. Diğerleri de sizinle çalışmak istiyordu ama Tanrı bunun için beni görevlendirdi.”

Taeyong, Jaehyun’un donuklaştığını fark edince telaşla ileri atıldı.

“Lütfen dün geceki gibi tekrar bayılmayın! Aslında size kendimi tanıtacaktım ama sesimi duyduğunuz anda bayıldınız. Kabul ediyorum bu benim de hatam size arkadan yaklaşmamalıydım fakat siz de biraz fazla paranoyakmışsınız.”

Yabancının -ki ismini bildiğine göre artık yabancı sayılmazdı- kendisine yaklaşmasıyla birkaç adım geriledi, sırtı cama yaslanmıştı. Artık kaçışı yoktu.

“Ne saçmalıyorsunuz bilmiyorum ama peri diye bir şey yoktur. Şimdi ben polisi aramadan lütfen evimi terk edin. Söz veriyorum hakkınızda herhangi bir şikayette bulunmayacağım.”

Gayet de yalan söylüyordu. Manyak çocuk evden çıktığı an ilk işi polisi ve basını aramak olacaktı.

Taeyong dudak büktü. Aşırı şirin görünse de Jaehyun’da ona kanacak göz yoktu.

“Bir roman yazarı için hayal gücünüz biraz fazla kıt değil mi? Her neyse, bana inandığınızda bu sorunu da çözeriz. Anlaşılan size gerçek bir peri olduğumu kanıtlamam gerekecek. Ne yapacağımı biliyorum.”

Taeyong’un ellerini aniden havaya kaldırmasıyla Jaehyun yere çöktü. En verimli çağında -son birkaç ay verimli geçmese de- ölmek istemiyordu.

“Hadi ama, bu kadar korkak olmayın! Kafanızı kaldırsanıza!”

Jaehyun yüzüne soğuk bir ıslaklığın değmesiyle başını kaldırdı. Herhangi bir patlama olmamıştı, vücudunda bir zarar da yoktu. Olan şey saf büyüydü. Tavan buz mavisi bir ışıkla aydınlanmıştı. Kış güneşinin karlı sokaklarda yarattığı o kör edici beyazlığı beyazlığı barındırıyordu bu ışık.

Tek mucize bu değildi. Buz rengi huzmelerden aşağıya kar taneleri dökülüyordu. Salınarak yere inen kar taneleri çoktan salon halısında birikmeye başlamıştı bile. Jaehyun şaşkınlıkla elini uzattı. Eline konan soğuk tanecikler bir halüsinasyon olamazdı, tanecikler fazla gerçekçiydi.

Jaehyun birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Neler olduğu beynine ancak oturuyor gibiydi. Her ne kadar beyni kabullenmek istemese de kalbi neler olduğunun farkındaydı. Bir yazar olarak hayalleri gerçeğe kavuşuyordu. Sonunda bir doğaüstü varlıkla tanışmıştı. Hem de bu varlık kendisini kurban etmeyecek kadar iyi huylu ve zararsız görünüyordu. Şimdi en önemli soruyu sorma zamanıydı.

“Yağdırdığın karı geri toplayabiliyorsun değil mi? Eğer toplayamıyorsan başımız gerçekten belada demektir.”

Tamam, en önemli soru olmasa da sorulması gereken bir soruydu.

*

Binlerce özür ve zorlu bir temizliğin ardından sonunda oturabilmişlerdi. Evet, Jaehyun kendisine Tanrı tarafından gönderilen bir periye temizlik yaptırmıştı.

Şimdi ise salonda karşılıklı oturuyorlardı. Jaehyun koltuktaydı, taeyong ise buzdan kanatlarıyla koltuğu lekelememek adına sehpayı tabure olarak kullanmayı tercih etmişti. Daha fazla zarar vermek istemiyordu. zaten incecikti, cam sehpa onun ağırlığını rahatlıkla taşıyabilirdi.

Jaehyun şakaklarını ovdu. Son birkaç saat içinde yaşadıklarını sindirmek onun için oldukça zordu. Onun yerinde normal bir insan olsa belki de aklını kaçırırdı, gerçi Jaehyun da akıl sağlığına zorlukla sahip çıkıyordu ya.

“Pekala, tekrar üzerinden geçelim ki iyice anlayabileyim. Sen bir kış perisisin ve ölmeden önce yazarlık yapıyordun. Şimdi de bana yardım etmek için Tanrı tarafından görevlendirildin. Kış bitimine kadar benimle kalacak ve kitabımı bitirmeme yardım edeceksin. Doğru anlamış mıyım?”

Taeyong hızlı bir şekilde başını salladı. Sahibinin sözünü dinleyen yavru bir köpeğe benziyordu. Jaehyun elinde olmadan gülümsedi. Karşısındaki çocuğun etrafında öyle bir hava vardı ki Jaehyun gülümsemeden edemiyordu. İçindeki bütün karamsarlık bir anda yok olmuş gibiydi. Belki de bir periyle takılmak o kadar da kötü bir fikir değildi.

“Jaehyun-shi, sizi bir süredir yukarıdan izliyorduk. Yazmak için uygun bir konu bulamadığınızı biliyoruz. Ve elimde tam olarak size uygun bir konu var. Kış soğuğunda insanların içini ısıtacak bir hikayeyle geldim size. “

Jaehyun kaşlarını kaldırdı. Hala bir periden ilham alacağına inanamıyordu. Kaçan ilham perileri ona kış perisi olarak geri dönmüştü. Fakat Taeyong’un peri olduğuna inansa bile içten içe şüphesi de devam ediyordu. Bırakın bir periyi daha önce hiç kimseden kitabı için konu çalmamıştı. Başkasından yardım almayı utanç verici buluyor ve edebi hırsızları da yazardan saymıyordu. Bu, Jaehyun için yazarlığın en büyük günahlarından biriydi.

“Ne kadar zorlansam da teklifini kabul edemem. Daha önce kimseden konu çalmadım ve şimdi de yapmayacağım. Bence başka bir yazara yardım etmelisin çünkü başkasının hikayesini yazmaktansa kitap yazmayı bırakmayı tercih ederim.”

Taeyong gülümsedi. Sanki Jaehyun’un bunu diyeceğini biliyor gibiydi.

“Jaehyun-shi, size anlatacağım hikaye benim kurgum değil. Gerçekten yaşandı ve bunu yaşayan kişi size anlatmam için bana yalvardı. Ünlü bir yazar olduğunuzdan yazacağınız kitabın sevgilisine ulaşacağını düşünüyor, kitabınızla ona bir mesaj göndermek istiyor. Lütfen, cennetteki bir perinin son dileğini reddedecek kadar kötü kalpli olmadığını umuyorum.”

Jaehyun oflayarak başını ovaladı ve ayağa kalktı. Taeyong’un anlatacaklarını duymak için birkaç litre kahveye ihtiyacı olacaktı. Dev boyuttaki kupalarından birine kahve doldurduktan sonra salona geri döndü. Taeyong uslu bir çocuk gibi oturmuş onu bekliyordu. Ellerini dizlerinde kavuşturmuş, parıldayan gözlerle Jaehyun’un her bir adımını izliyordu.

Jaehyun koltuğa adımlarken onu biraz inceledi. Üzerinde eski püskü mavi bir kazak vardı, altındaki pantolonun yırtıklarından kar beyazı teni kolaylıkla görülebiliyordu. Bu yırtıkların modayla alakası olmadığı belliydi. kıyafetler çok kullanılmaktan parçalanmışlardı. Jaehyun bir anlığına onun bu kıyafetlerle ölüp ölmediğini merak etti. Güzel peri ölmeden önce yazarlık yaptığını söylemişti fakat bu onun durumunun yerinde olacağı anlamına gelmiyordu. Dünya üzerinde pek çok yazar eserleri keşfedilmeden önce açlıktan ölmüştü. Görünüşe göre Taeyong da onlardan biriydi.

“Jaehyun-shi, bana neden öyle bakıyorsunuz?”

Jaehyun, Taeyong’un sorusuyla kendine geldi. Kış perisini incelerken donakalmıştı. Utançla kızaran yanaklarını saklamak için başını öne eğdi ve Taeyong’un karşısına oturdu.

“Hikayeye başlamanı bekliyordum. Anlat bakalım kış mevsiminde insanların içini ısıtacak o hikayeyi.”

Taeyong derin bir nefes aldı arkasında sıkışan kanatlarını rahatlamak için oynattı. Anlatacağı hikaye uzundu, kanatlarının daha da ağrımasını istemiyordu.

“Anlatacağım hikaye yıllar öncesinin yaz perisi Haechan ile onun ormanına ve kalbine giren biricik sevgilisi Mark’ın hikayesi. Ama bu hikayeyi dinlemeden önce perilerin Tanrı tarafından nasıl seçildiğini öğrenmeniz gerekli. Beni dinlemeye, Haechan’ın hikayesini duymaya hazır mısınız?”

Jaehyun kupasını sıkıca kavradı ve oturduğu yerde geriye kaykıldı. İçindeki yazar bu hikayenin başyapıtı olabileceğini söylüyordu.

“Seni dinliyorum.”

“Her şey yazın ilk günlerinde Mark’ın evden kaçışıyla başladı…”

*

“…yaz mevsimi biterken Haechan’ın canı da bitti ve yere düşen ilk sararmış yaprakla birlikte cennete yükseldi.”

Jaehyun Taeyong’un sözlerini bitirmesiyle başını eğdi ve gözyaşlarını hızla temizledi. Kendini soğukkanlı bir adam olarak görse de yaz perisinin hikayesiyle göz yaşlarını tutamamıştı. Belki bir kitapta okusa bu kadar duygulanmazdı ama hikayenin gerçek olduğunu bilmek onun kalbini parçalamıştı. Genç perinin ölümü büyük bir haksızlıktı, ikili mutlu olmayı hak ediyordu.

“Bir dakika, o zaman sen de kış bittiğinde Haechan gibi yok olacak mısın?”

Taeyong’un gözlerinden bir hüzün dalgası geçip gitti. O, Haechan gibi değildi. Haechan sevdiği çocuğu üzmek istemediğinden öleceğini ona açıklamamıştı ama Taeyong kitabın yazılması için öleceğini en başından Jaehyun’a söylemek zorunda kalmıştı.

Güzel peri gülümsedi ve Jaehyun’u yanıtladı.

“Biz kış perileri yaz perilerinden biraz daha farklıyız. Onlar ilk yaprak düştüğünde can verirken biz ilk kiraz çiçeği açtığında eriyip yok oluyoruz. Yani halılarını korumak istiyorsan son gün beni dışarı çıkarman gerek.”

Ölümünü şakayla hafifletmeye çalışsa da Jaehyun dehşete düşmüştü. Karşısındaki bu narin ve iyi kalpli peri birkaç ay içerisinde yok olup gidecekti.

“Bunu engellememizin bir yolu yok mu? Bu çok acımasızca, sen basit bir şekilde yeniden doğup yok edilecek bir oyuncak değilsin.”

Taeyong yerinden kalktı ve Jaehyun’un yanına oturdu. Ünlü yazar, yanındaki bedenden gelen taze kar havasını yüzünde hissetmişti.

“Jaehyun-shi, bu hayallerimi gerçekleştirmem için bana verilen ikinci bir şans. Sonuçlarını bilerek ve isteyerek dünyaya geldim. Sonunda eriyip gidecek de olsam sizinle tanışmak ve kitabınızı yazmanıza yardımcı olmak benim için büyük bir onurdur.”

Jaehyun, yanında oturan çocuğun gözlerinin içine baktı. Kalbi onun masum bakışlarıyla eriyip gitmişti. Taeyong’un ceylana benzeyen o parlak gözlerinin içerisinde biraz olsun kötülük yoktu. Tanrı’nın neden onu perisi olarak seçtiği belliydi.

Jaehyun daldığı gözlerden bakışlarını kaçırdı ve kızaran yanaklarıyla birlikte ayağa kalktı. Taeyong’un elini yakaladı ve onu da ayakları üzerine çekti. Tenleri değdiği anda içini bir ürperti kaplamıştı. Taeyong’un yerde biriken yılbaşı karı kadar soğuktu.

“Jaehyun-shi nereye gidiyoruz?”

Jaehyun yıllar sonra, kameralar karşısında kullandığı o pazarlanabilir gülümsemesinden farklı olarak içten bir şekilde gülümsemişti.

“İlk önce sana birkaç parça kıyafet bulmamız gerekli, yırtık kıyafetlerinin içinde donuyorsun. Ardından da çalışma odama geçeceğiz, bu hikayeyi mürekkeple ölümsüzleştirmemiz gerekli. Peri arkadaşın Haechan sevgilisine istediği mesajı iletebilmeli değil mi?”

Taeyong kalbine yayılan sıcaklıkla eriyebileceğini düşündü. Buzdan bedeni bir anda yanmaya başlamıştı. hayranı olduğu Jung Jaehyun’a yeni kitabında yardım edecekti.

“Pekala Jaehyun-shi ama sizi uyarıyorum, benim vücudum kışın ta kendisi yani hiçbir zaman sıcak olmayacağım.”

Jaehyun karşılık olarak gülümsedi. Dokunduğu ten kar taneleri kadar soğuk olsa da Taeyong’un kalbinin sıcaklığını kendi kalbinde hissedebiliyordu.

*

Taeyong dünyaya ineli iki haftadan fazla olmuştu, Aralık ayının ortalarındalardı. Bu iki hafta içerisinde hikayenin gidişatını şemaya dökmüşlerdi. Küçük tartışmalar ve bol kahve eşliğinde yapılan şemanın sonucunda Jaehyun artık kitaba başlamaya hazır sayılırdı. Fakat öğrenmesi gereken tek bir şey kalmıştı.

“Hikayenin tamamını öğrendim ama Haechan’ın Mark’a iletmek istediği mesaj ne?”

Taeyong Jaehyun’un yanındaki sandalyesinde rahatsızca kıpırdandı. Haechan’ın isteği oldukça basitti ama bir o kadar da kalp kırıcı bir istekti.

“Mark’ın her gece onun için ağlamayı bırakmasını, artık hayatına devam etmesini ve mutlu olmasını istiyor. En önemlisi de intihar etmeye çalışmayı kesmesini söylüyor. Şu ana kadar onu vazgeçirmek için birçok koruyucu ruhu görevlendirmiş ama hiçbiri başarılı olup Mark’ın intihar etmekten vazgeçirememiş. Haechan onun yanına, cennete gelemeyeceğinden çok korkuyor.”

Jaehyun anlayışla başını salladı ve not defterine birkaç kelime çiziktirdi. Mark’ı anlayabiliyordu. Hiç kimse hayatının aşkı kollarında can verdikten sonra kendine gelemezdi. Ama bir yandan onu yukarıdan izleyen Haechan için de üzülüyordu. Sevgilisinin mutlu olacağını düşünerek göğe yükselmişti ve Mark her gece ağlarken elinden hiçbir şey gelmeden onu izliyordu. onların içinde bulunduğu bu acı verici döngüyü kırmak Jaehyun ve Taeyong’un göreviydi.

Jaehyun gülümsedi ve Taeyog’un içini rahatlatmak adına omzunu okşadı. küçük periyle ne zaman ten temasına girse içi titriyordu ve bunun soğuktan olduğuna artık pek emin değildi.

“Merak etme, bu kitabın bir şekilde Mark’a ulaşmasını sağlayacağım. Gerekirse bütün Kore’yi araştırıp kitabın kapısına teslim edilmesini sağlarım.”

Taeyong heyecanla kanatlarını çırptı. Bazen duygularını bastıramadığında böyle tepkiler veriyordu. Sonuç olarak kanatları onun bir parçasıydı ve bu onun için ellerini çırpmak kadar doğal bir hareketti.

Fakat Jaehyun için pek de öyle değildi. Taeyong’un kanatları her hareketlendiğinde etrafa minik kar partikülleri savuruluyor ve etrafı birkaç saniyeliğine de olsa ışıldatıyorlardı. Jaehyun böyle bir mucizeye şahit olduğu için kendini oldukça şanslı sayıyordu. Aslında içten içe biliyordu ki Taeyong gibi bir periye sahip olmak onun için büyük bir şanstı. Tanrı’nın kış perisi olan Taeyong, Jaehyun’un ilham perisiydi.

“Kitaba başlama zamanımız geldi Yongie, Haechan’ın ilk aşkını mürekkeple ölümsüzleştireceğiz.”

Taeyong gözlerini kaçırdı. Kar beyazı yanakları kızarabilseydi eğer, Jaehyun’un ağzından çıkan bu cümleyle kızarırdı. Yanaklarında hissedemediği sıcaklığı kalbinde hissediyordu. Jaehyun’a hayranlığın dışında bir şeyler hissetmeye başlamıştı ve bu hiç de iyi bir şey değildi.

Sonlarının Haechan ve Mark gibi olmasını istemiyordu.

*

Ocağı yarılamışlardı ve Jaehyun şaşırtıcı bir hızda kitabını tamamlama aşamasına gelmişti. Taeyong’un ağzından dökülen her bir olay kitaba birer kar tanesiymişçesine işlenmişti. Yazın sıcaklığını barındıran olaylar kışın ağzından anlatılıyordu. Kitap Jaehyun’un daha önce yazdıklarından çok daha farklıydı.

Jaehyun gözlerini ovaladı ve uykusunu yok etmek için çaresizce kupasının dibindeki kahveyi yudumladı. Pek işe yaradığı söylenemezdi ama kitabının son cümlelerini yazmak üzereydi yani dayanmak zorundaydı. Kitap bitmeden yatağa gitmek istemiyordu. güneşin doğmasına birkaç saat kalmıştı ve yorgunluktan bir kedi gibi esneyen Taeyong’u yatağa göndermişti fakat onun görevi henüz bitmemişti.

_“Gözlerini açtığında gördüğü şey biriktirdiği tüm yaşların akmasına sebep olmuştu. Biricik perisinin vücudu minik kelebeklere dönüşmüş ve gökyüzüne karışmıştı._

_Mark göğsünü avuçladı ve diz çöküp hıçkırarak ağlamaya devam etti. Kendine verdiği sözü bozmuştu. Fakat elinden ağlamaktan başka bir şey gelmiyordu._

_Hayatının aşkı, biricik perisi, sonsuzluğa karışmıştı._

_Ya da en azından Mark öyle düşünüyordu. Göğe yükselen Haechan kalbindeki bağı takip etmiş ve sevgilisini gökyüzünden izlemeye başlamıştı bile. Birlikte neşeden başka hiçbir duyguyu hissetmediği sevgilisinin gözyaşlarını görmek onun da ağlamasına sebep olmuştu._

_“Ağlamamalısın seni aptal, sana hayatını yaşamanı ve mutlu olmanı söyledim. Bana söz vermiştin Mark, mutlu olacağını söylemiştin. Şimdi ağlamayı kes lütfen.”_

_Haechan her ne kadar sevgilisine seslense de Mark onu duymuyordu. Aralarında ruhsal bir duvar vardı. Haechan sevgilisine dokunamıyor olsa da onun hissettiklerini kalbinde hissediyor ve ağlamasını durduramıyordu. Cennete yükselen hiçbir perinin bu şiddette ağladığı görülmemişti. Gözyaşları durmak bilmiyordu. Cennetin sevecen ışığında acı çeken tek kişi oydu sanki._

_“Lütfen Mark, benim adıma mutlu olmanı istiyorum senden. Sen üzüldüğün sürece ben cennette cehennemi yaşayacağım. Kendin için mutlu olmak istemiyorsan da benim için mutlu olman gerekli.”_

_Fakat Mark yıllar geçmesine rağmen kalbindeki acıdan bir türlü kutulamamıştı. Ülkenin en büyük müzik prodüktörlerinden biri olmasına rağmen kalbindeki acı hiç geçmemiş ve huzuru da bulamamıştı. Sevgilisinin yanına gitmek için intihar etmeye çalışmış ama onu da başaramamıştı._

_Haechan sevgilisinin her gece olduğu gibi piyanosunun başında çığlıklarla ağlamasını izlerken geceye fısıldadı. Sözlerinin bir şekilde, belki de bir kitap aracılığıyla ona ulaşacağını biliyordu._

_“Sevgilim, lütfen ağlamayı kes. Yaptığın her şeyi görebiliyorum; kendine nasıl zarar verdiğini, her gece benim için nasıl ağladığını ve kendi canına kıymaya çalıştığını görebiliyorum. Mark, artık benim yanıma gelemeyeceğinden korkuyorum. Seni bir daha asla görememekten korkuyorum. Kendine acımadığını biliyorum ama lütfen biricik sevgiline acı ve yaptıklarına son ver. Cennette olmama rağmen seni bir daha asla göremeyecek olmamın acısı hissettiğim her duygunun önüne geçiyor ve bana cehennem azabı yaşatıyor. mark… sana yalvarıyorum, eğer beni bir daha görmek istiyorsan kendine mutlu olmak için bir şans vermek zorundasın. Güzel bir hayat geçir ve yanıma gel sevgilim. Seni dört gözle bekliyor olacağım. Unutma, yanında olmasam da yaptığın her şeyi görüyorum ve hissettiğin her şeyi hissediyorum. Yani ayağını denk al. Bu kitabı okuduğunda yaptıklarından utan ve kendine gel, buraya geldiğinde benden Tanrı’nın izin verdiği ölçüde büyük bir dayak yiyeceksin.”_

Jaehyun bu cümleleri yazarken ele geçirilmiş gibiydi. Sanki Haechan’ın ruhuyla doğrudan bir bağ kurmuştu. Bu kelimeler onun kelimeleri değildi, her bir harf, her bir hece Haechan’a aitti. Ünlü yazar arkasına yaslandı ve uyku dolu gözlerle gülümsedi.

_Teşekkürler Haechan, artık Mark’ın mesajını kesin olarak alacağına eminim._

Jaehyun içeriden, yatak odasından yükselen çığlıkla yerinden fırladı. Ses Taeyong’a aitti. Kış perisinin çığlık atmasının sebebi ne olabilirdi ki?

Odaya girdiğinde gördüğü manzara donakalmasına sebep olmuştu. Taeyong yerdeydi, dizlerinin etrafına kollarını sarmış hıçkırarak ağlıyordu. Jaehyun bir anlığına ağlamasının sebebini sorguladı ama Taeyong’un bakışlarını takip edip su içindeki yatağa baktığında neler olduğunu anladı.

Taeyong erimeye başlamıştı.

En büyük korkuları gerçek olsa da dehşete kapılmadan Taeyong’u sakinleştirmesi gerekiyordu. Kış perisinin yanına diz çöktü. Taeyong onu fark etmemiş gibiydi. Bakışları yataktan başka hiçbir şeyi görmüyordu.

“Taeyong, Yong, Yongie, sakinleşmeye çalış. Sorun yok, yanındayım, sorun yok.”

Jaehyun’un yumuşak ve anlayışlı ses tonuyla Taeyong biraz olsun kendine gelebilmişti. Gözlerini yataktan ayırdı. Korku dolu gözleri Jaehyun’un gözlerine kilitlenmişti..

“Hyung, Jaehyun Hyung b-ben eriyorum. Sonunda yok olacağımı bi-biliyordum a-ama kışın ortasında erimeye başlayacağımı düşünmemiştim. Ne yapmam gerek? Ne yapmam gerek?”

Jaehyun hiçbir şey söylemeden Taeyong’u kucağına aldı ve hızlı adımlarla yatak odasından çıktı. Taeyong’un yatağı görmemesi gerekliydi. Jaehyun sonra temizlik yapabilirdi.

Salona girdiklerinde Taeyong’u koltuğa bırakmaya yeltendi fakat zavallı peri bir kedi gibi Jaehyun’un kucağına tekrar tırmanmıştı. Jaehyun iç çekti ve ona sıkıca sarıldı. Taeyong hızla kafasını onun boynuna gömmüştü. Soğuk gözyaşları Jaehyun’un teninde ısınıyordu.

“Taeyong-ah, lütfen sakin ol. Kış boyunca birlikteyiz, unuttun mu? Tanrı seni almaya çalışsa bile söz veriyorum seni bırakmayacağım.”

Taeyong başını Jaehyun’un omzundan kaldırdı. Ağlamaktan burnu kızarmıştı. Yaş dolu gözleriyle bile o kadar güzel görünüyordu ki Jaehyun kalbinin teklemesine engel olamamıştı. Kendine engel olamadan Taeyong’un gözyaşlarını öperek kuruladı. Tuzlu olması gereken sıvı dünyanın en temiz ve tatlı pınarından akan su kadar güzeldi. Taeyong’un her şeyi gibi gözyaşları da saftı.

Taeyong gözlerini fark etmeden kırpıştırarak kapattı ve dudaklarını Jaehyun’a uzattı, davranışları içgüdüseldi. Belki düşünerek yapsa onu ölümüne utandıracak bu davranış aşık kalbi için oldukça doğaldı.

Evet, Taeyong hayranı olduğu Jaehyun’a aşıktı.

Jaehyun kendisine dudaklarını sunan biricik perisine gülümseyerek baktı. Taeyong kucağında uysal bir şekilde Jaehyun’un onu öpmesini bekliyordu.

Jaehyun burnunu hafifçe Taeyong’un burnuna sürttü. Bu hareketiyle küçük peri iç çekmiş ve sanki imkanı varmış gibi Jaehyun’a daha da yaklaşmıştı.

Büyük olan içi titreyerek dudaklarını Taeyong’un dudaklarına dokundurdu. Biricik perisi kucağında yok olacakmış gibi hissediyordu.

Beklediğinin aksine Taeyong’un dudakları sıcacıktı. Vücudu kar taneleri kadar soğuk olan Taeyong’un dudakları yanıyordu. Jaehyun tadına henüz varamadığı dudakları hafifçe emdi, Taeyong utansa da ona karşılık vermekten kendini alamamıştı. Dudakları uyum içerisinde hareket ediyordu. Kışın nazik melodisi arzularıyla birlikte ikisinin kulaklarında yankılanıyordu.

Jaehyun son oksijeninin de ciğerlerinden çekildiğini hissettiğinde isteksiz de olsa geriye çekildi. En azından gördüğü şey onu mutlu etmişti. Taeyong artık ağlamıyordu, dudaklarında utangaç bir gülümseme vardı.

“Kışın sonuna kadar birlikteyiz Taeyong, geriye kalan süremizde bir ömürlük bir aşk yaşayacağız. Dünyaya ikinci kez geldiğine asla pişman olmayacaksın.”

Kış perisi sadece gülümsemekle yetindi. Kalbindeki sıcaklık vücudunu eritse bile asla pişman olmayacaktı.

*

Taeyong Jaehyun’un kucağına daha da yayıldı, uykusu gelmesine rağmen yatağa gitmemekte ısrarcıydı. Jaehyun televizyon izliyordu, gece haberleri Taeyong’un ilgisini çekmese de Jaehyun’a bir koala gibi sarılmak için hiçbir fırsatı kaçırmıyordu. Zaten birlikte geçirecekleri zaman bir aydan kısaydı, bu zamanı da olabildiğince değerlendirmek istiyordu.

Jaehyun fark etmeden Taeyong’un yanağını okşamaya başladı. Kışın başında buz gibi olan peri Jaehyun’un dokunuşlarıyla artık sıcacıktı. Belki de kışın sonuna yaklaştıklarından dolayı vücut ısısı yükseliyordu ama Jaehyun sonlarını düşünmek istemiyordu.

“Hey bebeğim, yatmak istemediğine emin misin? Oldukça yorgun görünüyorsun. Biraz dinlensen iyi olur, ne dersin?”

Taeyong uykulu gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve başını salladı. Sözlü bir cevap verebilmek için fazla yorgundu. Sevgilisinin dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük kondurdu ve kendini onun kucağından zorlukla kaldırarak yatak odalarına yöneldi. Jaehyun gülümseyerek onun tembel adımlarını izliyordu.

“Kore için güzel haber! Bu sene ilkbahar erken geliyor! Kiraz bahçelerinden köylüler sesleniyor, kiraz çiçeklerinin açmasına bir haftadan az zaman kaldığını ve bu yıl kirazların oldukça bol olacağını söylüyorlar.”

Televizyondan gelen sunucunun sesiyle Jaehyun donakaldı. Beyni kelimeleri idrak etse de kalbi sözcükleri anlamlandırmak istemiyordu.

_“Biz kış perileri yaz perilerinden biraz daha farklıyız. Onlar ilk yaprak düştüğünde can verirken biz ilk kiraz çiçeği açtığında eriyip yok oluyoruz.”_

engel olamadan Jaehyun’un gözlerinden birkaç damla yaş düşüverdi. Kore için müjdeli haber sevgilisinin ölüm fermanıydı. Taeyong birkaç gün içerisinde ölecekti ve bundan haberi bile yoktu. Zavallı perisi ölümünün şubatın sonunda olacağını düşünürken Tanrı onun için başka planlar hazırlamıştı.

Mark Jaehyun’a göre daha şanslıydı, en azından o sevgilisinin ölümünü haberlerden öğrenmek zorunda kalmamıştı.

Jaehyun gözyaşlarını sildi ve kendine gelebilmek için yanağına birkaç tokat attı. Kararını vermişti. Taeyong’un bundan haberi olmayacaktı. Son günlerini ölümüne kaç saat kaldığını hesaplayarak değil, Jaehyun’la dolu dolu geçirecekti. Jaehyun ona ölüm haberini veremeyecek kadar korkaktı.

*

“J-Jaehyun-ah, kendimi pek iyi hissetmiyorum. Kalkmama yardım eder misin?”

Jaehyun iç çekti ve sevgilisini kucaklayarak yataktan kaldırdı. Yatağın Taeyong’un erimiş kanatlarından dolayı ıslanmasına alışkındı fakat o güzel kanatların yok olacağı güne kendini hazırlamamıştı. Taeyong’un sırtındaki o güzel kar tanelerini görememek kalbini paramparça etse de hüznünü dışarıya yansıtmamıştı. Taeyong’un yok oluşu gelip çatmıştı ve onu en güzel şekilde uğurlamak istiyordu.

Sevgilisini mutfaktaki sandalyelerden birine bıraktı ve dolabı açtı.

“Yongie, kahvaltıda ne yemek istersin?”

Taeyong iç çekti. Kendini o kadar kötü hissediyordu ki konuşmak bile istemiyordu.

“Canım hiçbir şey istemiyor. Çok kötüyüm Jaehyun, neden bu kadar kötüyüm? Yok oluyormuş gibi hissediyorum. canım yanıyor.”

Jaehyun biricik perisinin acı dolu sesiyle ona döndü. Gördükleri onu dehşete düşürmeye yetmişti. Taeyong yavaş yavaş parçalanıyor ve kar taneleri olarak etrafa dağılıyordu. Yok oluşu ellerinden başlamış gibiydi. Korkuyla kendi ellerine bakıyordu, hareket ederse parçalanacağından korktuğu için donakalmıştı.

“Neler oluyor? Daha Şubat ayının ortalarındayız. Yok olmamam gerek, yok olmak istemiyorum. Erkenden gitmek istemiyorum!”

Jaehyun hızla Taeyong’un yanına oturdu ve yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı. Sevgilisinin en ufak dokunuşuyla güzel peri inciye benzeyen o soğuk gözyaşlarını dökmeye başlamıştı bile.

“Daha seni sevdiğimi bile söyleyemedim. Seni yeterince öpemedim ve veda edemedim. Neden şimdi gidiyorum? Jaehyun…korkuyorum!”

Sevgilisinin acı dolu yakarışlarıyla Jaehyun’un gözyaşları da dökülmeye başlamıştı. hiçbir şey söylemeden sevgilisinin kucağına çekti ve yüzüne rastgele öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Biraz olsun sevgilisinin korkusunu azaltmak istiyordu.

“Sakin ol bebeğim, Haechan’ın hikayesini sakın unutma. Her şey bittiğinde biz yukarıda tekrar buluşacağız. Sakın korkma Taeyong, beni izleyeceksin ve her zaman yanımda olacaksın. Zamanı geldiğinde ben de senin yanına geleceğim. Lütfen bebeğim, sakin ol.”

Taeyong Jaehyun’un sakinleştirici sesiyle başını kaldırdı. Gözlerinde saf acı ve çaresizlik vardı. Jaehyun bir saniye olsun gözlerinin onu o güzel gözlerinden ayıramıyordu.

“Biliyordun.”

Jaehyun bir şey söylemedi. Ağzından bunu onaylayan tek bir kelime çıkmamasına rağmen Taeyong cevabını almıştı.

“Ne zaman öğrendin?”

Jaehyun iç çekti. Bu soruyu yanıtlamak istemese de Taeyong’u kıramazdı.

“Birkaç gün önce bir haber gördüm. Haberde bu sene baharın erken geldiği ve kiraz çiçeklerinin erken açacağı söyleniyordu. Senin söylediklerinle de birleştirince… zamanın geldiğini anladım. Üzgünüm Taeyong, seni üzmemek için hiçbir şey söylemedim.”

Taeyong’un gözlerinden dökülen yaşlar durmak bilmiyordu. Güzel yüzü tamamen ıslaktı. Dudakları titriyor ve boğazı düğümlendiğinden konuşamıyordu. Zorlukla yutkundu ve biricik sevgilisine baktı.

“Jaehyun, lütfen beni balkona çıkar. Kışın son saatlerinin tadını çıkarmak istiyorum.”

Jaehyun tek kelime etmeden sevgilisini kucakladı ve onu balkona taşıdı. Dışarısı soğuktu fakat mavi gökyüzü ilkbaharın gelişinin habercisiydi. Havadaki serinlik hasta edecek türden değildi. Taeyong’un ölümünü kutluyor olmasaydı güzel bir gün sayılabilirdi bile.

Jaehyun Taeyong’u bırakmadan sandalyeye oturdu ve güzel perisini kucağına aldı. Gözleri oyun oynamıyorsa Taeyong hafiften saydamlaşmaya başlamıştı. vücudundan dökülen kar taneleri Jaehyun’u üşütüyordu. Durmak bilmeyen o güzel zerrecikler balkon zemininde birikmeye başlamıştı.

İkisi de biliyordu ki Taeyong birazdan yok olacaktı.

“Jaehyun, ben yokken sakın Mark’ı bulmayı unutma. Haechan da mutlu bir sonu hak ediyor.”

Jaehyun gözyaşları içinde başını salladı. Taeyong son isteğini söylemişti. Sıra veda etmekteydi.

“Sevgilim, bu bir veda olmayacak. Seninle her şey bittiğinde tekrar buluşacağız ve bir daha asla ayrılmayacağız. Bunu asla unutma ve gittiğin yerde beni bekle.”

Taeyong başını salladı. Vücudundan dökülen kar taneleri artmıştı. Jaehyun kucağına kar yağıyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

“Jaehyun-ah, asla Mark gibi olmanı istemiyorum. Eğer sen de onun gibi kendini kaybedersen seni izlemeye dayanamam. Seni seviyorum, sana aşığım ve asla acı çekişini görmek istemiyorum. Benim için yaşa Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun cevap veremeden kör edici, mavi bir ışık Taeyong’un çevresini sardı. Jaehyun çaresizlikle sevgilisinin beline sıkı sıkı sarıldı fakat dokunduğu her yer kar öbeğine dönüşüp rüzgara savruluyordu. Sevgilisinin yüzü de kar tanelerine dönüşüp rüzgarda yitip giderken Jaehyun kalbinde hissettiği acıyla çığlık attı. Sevgilisinin havada yankılanan sesiyle bitap bir şekilde sandalyesine yaslanmaktan başka bir şey yapamamıştı.

“Hoşça kal Jaehyun, bir yaşam sonra cennette görüşmek üzere.”

*

“Jaehyun-shi, kitabınızı ithaf ettiğiniz kar perisi kim? Kim olduğunu açıklayacak mısınız?”

Jaehyun karşısında heyecanla cevap bekleyen fanına gülümsedi ve her zamanki cevabını verdi.

“Söyleyebileceğim tek şey şu; kış perisi Bir Şubat gününde kollarımda yitip giden hayatımın aşkıydı.”

Kız duyduğu romantik sözlerle ciyakladı ve kitabını da alarak sıradan ayrıldı. Jaehyun’un buruk gülümsemesini fark etmemişti bile.

Jaehyun önüne uzatılan kitapla kimin geldiğine bakmadan başını eğdi. Otomatik olarak imzasını atmaya başlamıştı.

“Kimin adına imzalamamı istersiniz?”

Her zamanki kadın fanlarından farklı olarak kalın bir erkek sesi onu cevapladı.

“Mark. Mark Lee adına imzalayın.”

Jaehyun başını kitaptan kaldırdı ve genç adamla göz göze geldi. Karşısındaki kişi Taeyong’un ona anlattığı hikayenin baş kahramanıydı. Güzel peri Mark’ı betimlerken tek bir yanlışta bulunmamıştı. Jaehyun’un tek bakışta tanıyabileceği kadar iyi betimlemişti onu.

“Kim olduğumu bildiğinizi biliyorum. Kitabınız için teşekkür ederim Bay Jung. Eğer Haechan’ın mesajını almasaydım gerçekten kötü şeyler yapabilirdim. Onun değerini bilemedim ve hayatıma kattığı bütün güzellikleri unutup kendi bencil yasıma büründüm.”

Jaehyun iç çekti ve kitabı Mark’a uzattı. Konuşmalarının bitmesini istemese de imza sırası gittikçe uzuyordu ve arkadaki insanlar söylenmeye başlamıştı.

“Eğer sizin hikayenizi dinlememiş olsaydım benim ilham perim yok olduğunda ben de aynı şeyleri yaşayabilirdim. Sonrasında düşüncelerim değişti. Bay Lee, biz başına mucizeler gelmiş insanlardan başka bir şey değiliz ve bu mucizelerin değerini bilmeliyiz. Umarım ki hayatınız boyunca, ona kavuşana kadar bir daha asla kötü düşüncelere düşmezsiniz. Unutmayın Bay Lee, artık biricik perilerimiz için yaşıyoruz.”

Mark dolan gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve elindeki kitabı göğsüne bastırdı. Jaehyun’a bir baş selamı verdi ve sıradan çıkarak kalabalıkta gözden kayboldu.

_Benim güzel kış perim, sana verdiğim sözleri tutmaya devam ediyorum. Her şey bittiğinde buluşana kadar, hoşça kal…_


End file.
